In preparation for drug discovery and regenerative medicine, there have been problems of functional evaluation of cells, and various analytical techniques have been studied therefor. One of the analytical techniques is an image analysis to acquire information of a cell by analyzing a moving image, which is obtained by imaging a cell to be analyzed with time.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of analyzing neurite outgrowth by fluorescent dyeing and image processing. Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a method of evaluating a neural network of neuron by an image analysis.